yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Eternal Undead Source/Escape the Creepy Citadel
Here is how the search for the Eternal Undead Source begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. Soon, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends placed the Skull Mask on the Core of Light Twilight Sparkle: It's done. Master Eon: Excellent. The Skull Mask of the Philosopher King Mortal Arts, First Lord of the Undead. Henry: (scared) I hope nothing evil will happen once we find the Eternal Undead Source. Gordon: Don't be ridicules, Henry. There's nothing to worry about, Some Undead can be a good thing. James: What're you complaining about? You and Henry couldn't even get Bluebell out of the tack, Only because you two were scared of hurting. Just then, Hugo came to see the others. Hugo: The Skull Mask fits perfectly. Now, We just need the Eternal Undead Source. T-Bone: Nice. Hey, Porkpie. If you're uh... Looking for an Eternal Undead Source, I might know a guy. Hugo: Uh, We're not looking for an Eternal Undead Source, We're looking for The Eternal Undead Source. T-Bone: Well, O' course! I know that. What other kind is there? Hugo: Splendid then, Let's go get it. T-Bone: Woah, Slow it down there! And you can't just walk in and get it, It's being guarded by some ghouls over in the Greepy Catadel! It's uh... Creepy. You know says so in the name. What we really need to get in there is the Skeleton Key! Hugo: I see. Do you know where to find it? T-Bone: Well, Yeah. Some zombie bullies borrowed it and never returned it, Yeah. (chuckles) You know, Like they do. But if we put our heads together, I mean uh.. Figuratively, We could get it back no problem. Whaddya say? Hugo: I hope you and your friends find it soon, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Me too. So, They took off with T-Bone to the Creepy Citadel. When they all got here, Some of them were scared of anything dangerous. Fluttershy: Oh my, This place is scary! Henry: You're telling me! Soon, T-Bone explained the situation for the Eternal Undead Source. T-Bone: Welp. There's the Creepy Citadel where the Eternal Undead Source rests in peace. Heh heh. Okay, Lemme see if I remember... First, You'll enter the Castle through the Main Gate. Then. After you fight your way through the Castle, You'll go to the Gateway over there. Then, If you play your cards right, You'll find the Eternal Undead Source. Ha! Easy! Oh! Here, Let me get the Gate. (unlocks and opens the gateway) And don't worry, I'll be right behind you guys. And by that, I man right here. (laughs) Good luck! Twilight Sparkle: Everybody and Everpony ready for this? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, I am. At last, They make their way for the Eternal Undead source. Rainbow Dash: It sure is dusty in here. Fluttershy: And scary too. Just as they reach the Eternal Undead Source, Kaos appeared once again. Kaos: (as a spirit) Well, Well, Well! I guess you thought you were just going to walk in here and take the Eternal Undead Source, Eh? Well, You Thought Wrong! Ha! Now, You're going to pay for meddling in my plans! Minion! When the evil ghost appeared, Ghost Roaster had to face him. Ghost Roaster: Hold it right there! Soon, He begin his fight against the minion. Skuller: Bring it on! Cynder: Go for it, Ghost Roaster! Ghost Roaster: How about a little Chain Whip! Percy: Yes! Yes! With one whip, The evil minion was taken down for good. Kaos: (as a spirit) Bah! He means nothing! You still won't be leaving the land of the Undead Ever Again! I Summon My Evil Undead Spell of Destruction! Mr. Krabs: Uh-Oh. Plankton: That ain't good. Just as they avoid many obstacles, Kaos was even more upset. Kaos: (as a spirit) Huh, No matter. Plenty more where that came from. How about another Evil Undead Minion to round things out! So, Kaos summoned a evil skeleton gladiator as Chop Chop takes the stand. Chop Chop: Okay, I'm ready to take him down. Skuller: Go get'em, Chops. Twilight Sparkle: You can do it, Chop Chop. And so, Chop Chop begins this dual with the evil minion. Rarity: Get to him! Get to him, Chop Chop! At last, Chop Chop has finally took down the evil minion. Kaos: (as a spirit) (laughs evilly) You may be wondering why I'm laughing, Eh? Becuase I know you can't keep this up. Soon, You will make a mistake. And then, This will all be over! Now, I Kaos Summon My Particularly Evil Undead Spell of Total Destruction! Henry: Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! As the Undead Spell was made again, Everyone had to dodge it a quick as they could. Applejack: Duck! Launchpad McQuack: Incoming! Scrooge McDuck: (after dodging) Curse Me Kilt, What was a close one! With all obstacles dodged, Kaos was more ticked off. Kaos: (as a spirit) (laughs evilly) I'm still laughing here. Ha! See? There's another one. Now, You face an even more powerful Undead Minion! Attack! Just as the evil minion appeared, Hex is up to the challenge. Hex: Bring it on. Skuller: Be careful, Hex! Hex: Over here, You monster! Soon enough, Hex's fight goes one for sometime. Chop Chop: Come on, We have to help her. Cynder: Hex, Let us help you. Hex: Alright, Let's do this together. Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah, Go for it! Pinkie Pie: Show that big witch who's boss! Rarity: Take her down! James: Give it all you got! Spyro: Get to him! Get to him! At last, Hex finally took out the evil minion. Kaos: (as a spirit) Oh, Come on!? Really!? Really!? Fine! I didn't wanted to do this. Scratch that, I totally want to do this! Now, I summon my Ultimate Evil Undead Spell of Complete and Utter Destruction! With the spell casted once more, Everyone had to keep dodging it. Starlight Glimmer: Look out! Launchpad McQuack: Heads up! Thomas the Tank Engine: Cinders and ashes! Let's get out of here! Scrooge McDuck: We can't turned back now, Thomas. We still need the Eternal Undead Source for the Core of Light! Thomas the Tank Engine: Right, Mr. McDuck! Soon enough, The obstacles has ended. Kaos: (as a spirit) What!? But, How can this be!? You are Nothing! A spec! A worm! An interloper! And now, You're about to become an Ex-Interloper! Because there's no way any of you can stand up to All Three Minions at once! Attack! Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. As all three minions were summoned, Skuller knew what to do. Skuller: Cynder, Lead the others. Cynder: You go it, Skuller. (to the other Skylanders) You guys ready? Hex: Ready. Chop Chop: Ready and steady. Ghost Roaster: I'm ready than you are. And so, The Undead Skylanders begin their fights. Patrick Star: Go, Undead Skylanders! SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah! Soon enough, Their fight with the evil minions goes on. Spyro: You can do it, Cynder! Cynder: Take this! With one zap combined with Hex's skull, One evil minion of Hex was taken down. Chop Chop: One minion down. Ghost Roaster: And only two to go. Then, They kept on fighting as they started working together. Emily: Take them down! Edward: Get them down! As Chop Chop draws his sword, He took out another evil minion. Cynder: Yes! Chop Chop: Another one is down! Ghost Roaster: Now, It's my turn! Ghost Roaster used his chain, And he took out the last evil minion. Ghost Roaster: Yes, I did it! Kaos: (as a spirit) Impossible! Take the Eternal Undead Source! But I promise you! Soon, You will all regreat this! Just as Kaos disappeared, The Eternal Undead Source was absorbed within the Undead Ring. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225